1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tooth brush.
The present invention is with respect to tooth brushes for cleaning the teeth, that is to say clearing incrustations of foreign matter therefrom and for the general care of natural teeth. More specially, the present invention has to do with tooth brushes of the sort having a handle made up of two more or less parallel parts like arms that may be elastically moved towards each other in the hand and which at their ends each have a brush member with bristles that are placed at an angle to a common plane of the two arms, such brush members being placed opposite each other so that they may be used for brushing the inner and outer sides of teeth at the same time.
It is a well-known fact that human teeth are in need of vigorous cleaning and frequent care as a safeguard against common diseases such as caries and pyorrhea Such damage to the inorganic hard substances of the enamel and such diseases of the alveolar bone and loosening of the teeth are caused by tartar and like incrustations from bacteria and their products, that are a danger to health.
2. Summary of the Invention
One purpose of the present invention is that of designing a tooth brush with a handle in the form of two arms and with brush members at their ends, which may be used for fully and completely freeing the teeth of incrustations and for care of the teeth even at points where the teeth are hard to get at and more specially between the teeth and on the gums. A further purpose of the invention is designing such a two-armed tooth brush that may be manufactured at a low price.
For effecting these and further purposes that will be made clear on reading the present account of the invention, the two brush members are each formed by a cylindrical round brush with bristles running out from a support pin fixed to the handle part, the free end, furthest from the handle part, of the support pin having bristles whose direction is such that when used they are pointed towards the gum.
In use, the two arms of such a tooth brush are opened up somewhat so that the brush members are on the two sides of the teeth and the brush is then moved backwards and forwards in a vertical or horizontal direction. At the same time the two arms of the handle are pushed in the hand together elastically so that the teeth are cleaned at one and the same time on their front and back sides and furthermore the part of the gums next to the teeth may be brushed. The arms being elastic in nature, the spacing between the round brushes becomes automatically matched to the thickness of the teeth at a given point so that in fact the brush members are guided along the rows of teeth in the right direction. One may be certain in fact of rubbing along the front and back sides of the teeth without the brush slipping off the teeth and furthermore the spaces between the teeth will be cleaned out by the bristles because round brushes are used. A further point is that the bristles sticking out from the free end of the support pin may be used for brushing the gum next to the teeth, this being a safeguard against the building up of incrustations here where they are likely to be a great danger to the health of the teeth.
Further useful effects and other details of the invention will be seen from the account now to be given using the figures herein.